cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Lethal Mathematics
Lethal Mathematics is a CAW Wrestler signed to the MPWF Annihliation brand. And is the current MPWF Youtube champion as well as the brother of Shaun "Sugar Shane" Stevens. 'The Rated R Connection" (2009)' Lethal Mathematics's start on YT was apart of a young tag team with his brother Shaun "Sugar Shane" Stevens! Together they were known as "The Rated R Connection". There first big feud on YT was with the tag team champions Lil Sticky and El Masko Luchadreas known as The Red Hook Section. Despite winning on ep 1 of nitro against Sticky and El Masko THRS kept the titles because TRHS got DQe'd and then they beatdown TRRC afterwords. At the first Nitro CPV on YT known as Cyber Sunday "The Rated R Connection" defeated TRHS to win the titles in an extreme rules match. However Stevens was traded a day later and Mathematics would reluctantly team with Sticky to defend and lose the titles to SBM (Jim Jocko and Roscoe Jenkins). 'Singles Star (2010-present)' Lethal Mathematics would be nicknamed as "The man of tomrrow" by commentator DJ Johnny Feelgood. Mathematics's push to gold started after he defeated former u.s champion Lemar James Jackson. He would injure jackson during the match. Later he would fight the u.s champion Richard Hawkins in his first major singles feud that would give Mathematics his big break. Hawkins defeated Mathematics despite a hell of an effort. Mathematics then challanged Hawkins to a rematch at the bash only this time the results were different. Mathematics finally won the u.s championship and Hawkins showed respect to him after the match. Lethal Mathematics engaged in a brief feud with Tendanciz which ended with Mathematics unfiying the Internet Title/US Title to become the first ever Youtube Champion. 'Youtube Championship reigns and big time matches (2011-present)' After winning the title "The man of tomrrow with the gadgets to win today" feuded with Systmatic Carange who had sent Lethal's brother Shaun Stevens to hell. Mathematics lost the title at the MPWF Royal Rumble to Systematic Carnage. After the rumble Mathematics then challanged "The Messiah of the MPWF" Joey Eagle to a match at Mania in which Eagle would shockingly accept.mMathematics added more and more interest to the match after defeating Carange in a YT Title match thanks to help from Angel Blade (aka Shaun Stevens). Wrestlemania proved to be the biggest night in Mathematics's young career as he would upset "The Messiah" Joey Eagle. After the match Eagle shook his hand and this would lead to Eagle turning into a tweener. 'MPWF Annihliation (2011-present)' Mathematics would then get drafted to the Annihilation brand carrying the YT Title with him. Mathematics would then get the opportunity of his young career as he would challenge the MPWF Champion Craig David for the title at Judgment Day. Mathematics looked like he was gonna prove why he was "The man of tomorrow with the gadgets to win today" but a surprise superkick by Craig David helped Daivd retain the championship. Ever since Judgment Day, Mathematics's has been refeuding with Richard Hawkins. On the next episode of MPWF Annihliation will the two will meet one more time for the youtube championship. Will Mathematics continue a phenomenal YT Title regin or will Richard Hawkins become the 4th YT Champion in MPWF history? Finisher Soh Cah Toa (Bulldog) 'Theme' Dave Edmunds Down Down Down Category:Shitty CAW Wiki page